


Finally;

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: EPISODE IGNIS ALT ROUTE SPOILERS!!, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, i already posted this on twitter but i added like 200 words, it's really soft, this is the most wholesome thing i've EVER written in my WHOLE life, to make it acceptable for ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “You have a beard.” Ignis was very good with words. Usually.





	Finally;

Noct… grew a beard.

 

It was the first thing he noticed after the light sensitivity started to wear off, days after the sun had returned to Insomnia. Ignis snorted, took hold of Noct’s chin, and tilted his head this way and that to get a better look.

 

_ A better look.  _ He hadn’t even  _ thought  _ of that phrase in years.

 

“Ignis…” Noct’s hands circled his wrist, and he was smiling, delicate and half-broken in the way he always did when he wasn’t entirely sure of something. He could remember now - or maybe he was only rediscovering - the way his eyes twinkled like the night sky and the perfect shade of blue, his  _ favorite  _ shade of blue, one he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. It’d just been so  _ long. _

 

“You have a beard.” Ignis was very good with words. Usually.

 

Noct choked on a laugh, softer and more affectionate than he’d ever been used to, and when Ignis moved to cup his jaw he turned his head to gingerly kiss the base of his palm. It was the first time Noct had kissed him in ten years - the first time he  _ let  _ Noct kiss him, rather, and it sent tingles up his arm.

 

“It looks terrible,” he told him, rising from his seat, absolutely certain in his movements for the first time in years. Noct was  _ really  _ smiling now, and his eyes stung at the sight. Everyone  _ did  _ always tell him he had a smile like the sun when he tried, but seeing it up close, after so long… it was a  _ supernova,  _ so bright and shocking that his insides turned to mush and his brain short circuited. “I’ve a straight razor you can borrow, if needed.”

 

“That bad, huh?” Noct wouldn’t stop smiling, even when Ignis’ hand moved from his jaw to rest at the back of his neck. He’d kiss his teeth, if he had to, even if he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Desperate times, and all.

 

“Mm.” His free hand covered one of Noct’s, warm and solid.  _ Alive. _ “I’d rather not look at it.”

 

“Not fair.” He could taste Noct’s breath, almost, and he swallowed down the knot in his throat. Not only was the apprehension unnecessary, it’d err just the other side of anticlimactic, and they couldn’t have  _ that.  _ It just wasn’t their style.

 

“Rarely is life fair, Noct. Quite the opposite.” He felt himself smile barely enough to tug at the corners of his mouth; not so much so as to disrupt anything important, but just enough to convey a message, and Noct exhaled an impatient puff of air against his cheek. Their lips were nearly brushing together, close enough that he could  _ swear  _ he felt the warmth of them, but far enough that he knew it not to be true. Not  _ yet.  _

 

Were he more paranoid, he’d think Noct could hear his heart racing. This proximity after  _ finally  _ being able to see again, to trace the lines of Noct’s face and  _ know  _ they were the same without a tactile disconnect, was both exhilarating and absolutely  _ terrifying.  _

 

“Shut up and kiss me, already.”  _ It’s been forever, jeez,  _ went unsaid, and Ignis could do anything _ but  _ disobey Noct, even when he was too caught up in watching the way his eyelashes sat against his cheekbones to think properly.

 

“If you  _ insist. _ ”

 

“I really,  _ really  _ do.”

 

And so, very slowly, because Noct hated the anticipation, he dipped down and kissed him. It was too sweet, almost cloyingly so, and familiar in the way that felt so much like  _ home  _ it made his knees wobble. 

 

When he pulled back, careful not to miss even a centimeter of Noct’s face, he gave him a coy grin. “Do you think they have any cans of Ebony left in the kitchen?”

 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys believe a dlc gave you everything you ever wanted
> 
> twitter: @LGN1S


End file.
